Stress Reliever
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: Feel Merlin's magic fingers
1. Patient: Leon, Arthur

Sir Leon's head throbbed as he walked along the corridor towards the training grounds. Already, he has had a terrible morning - having to hear the councilmen bicker about taxes and grains while trying not to scoff at the old men to their withered faces when they tried to pull him into their political melee by bringing up security and defense, a topic he was sure none of them knew about firsthand. He was glad the King was present that day as opposed to one of his chancellors to chair the meeting or he would have been stuck in the stuffy council hall until sunset.

The knight lifted his hand and began rubbing at his temple, not hearing the movement around the other corner of the wall until he ran into somebody and when he looked up all he saw were papers dispersing in the air. He blinked, and finally thinking to look down, he saw Merlin sprawled on the floor looking as surprised as he felt.

"Oh, Merlin," Leon said, "You alright?"

The boy blinked back at him in a dazed manner. "Oh yes. Errr... I apologise, sir. Gaius wanted these immediately and I was in a hurry that I didn't see-"

"It's not all your fault." Leon sighed and hunched down to help Merlin pick the papers up. "I was not aware of my surrounding as well. Quite damning to say for a King's knight."

"Bad day?" the servant asked.

"Aye," he replied, "And the day is barely over. God, my head hurts."

"Ummm... I can get you something from Gaius-"

Leon made a face. "Ugh. No. No offence to Gaius, but I wish he could at least make an attempt to make his medicine less vile."

Merlin chuckled and the two continued to pick the papers up until they got the last one. Just as Leon was about to hand his bundle over, the knight felt a cool hand touch the nape of his neck just above the collar of tunic and he instantly stilled.

"I know of another way to make you feel better. I can show it to you...." Merlin murmured.

When Leon snapped his head up to see what the boy meant, all Merlin did was give him a shy smile. "....if you let me."

* * *

It has been a good day of training for Arthur. The new knights were learning quick and he was pleased by their progress compared to the week before when he felt that they should've stayed in their estates playing with wooden swords and eating cakes with their sisters instead of coming to Camelot.

The prince walked towards an open tent at the side of the training field, where a servant was waiting with water and clean cloth, and as he wiped the sweat out of his hair and eyes, he heard voices wafting from behind the heavy canvas of the back of the tent, even amidst the clanging of weapons on the training area.

"...last night was wonderful. I've had it done before, only with women, but you are very talented."

There was laughter, and Arthur recognised it as Merlin's. "I hope you aren't too sore today."

"There were moments," the other person replied - Sir Leon, Arthur realised - his voice holding an embarassed tone, "but all in all, it was worth it."

"Just don't tell Arthur about it," Merlin cautioned, "He already runs me haggard as it is. I can't bear it if he starts calling me in the middle of the night to his chambers for -"

"For what?" Sir Leon and Melin swung their heads in shock to stare at the crown prince who just seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere, walking towards them with a swagger and a look of intrigue on his face.

"Well?" Arthur prompted.

"Err..."

* * *

"Ow! For God's sake Merlin! Ease up, will you!" Arthur gritted out.

"Oh be quiet," Merlin huffed, pressing in harder, "Just take it like a man. Sir Leon did."

"If you are trying to tell you could take it better than me-" Arthur began before he yelped when Merlin continued with his relentless ministrations.

Merlin grunted. "No, I'm not."

"Of course, you're not-ohmygod, do that again."

"Like that, do you?" Merlin wet his lips, feeling more relieved that the crown prince was not yelling murder at him anymore than being amused at how suddenly pliant his master had become. In response, Arthur merely groaned into the sheets.

After a few moments of Arthur giving out loud moans of bliss and mumurmed endearments which made Merlin blush hearing them, the dark-haired boy shifted his focus on somewhere else and instantly, Arthur became more vocal that Merlin had to stamp the urge to push the blonde's face further into the pillows. Or tell him to bite them.

* * *

"Oh Christ, yes, there.... God, you're so good. _Aaaaah_... Hummm... yeah... harder, Merlin. Yesss.... No, not there... Oh oh _oooooh_..."

Gwen gaped when she first heard the voices coming from Arthur's bedchambers but it was only half an hour later when she sees Merlin leaving the room, looking tired and although disgruntled, managed to look pleased as well.

The maidservant looked down at the bottle of oil in the her friend's hand and asked, "Finished?"

Merlin sighed. "Yeah. Finally. I think he passed out."

"I told you not to tell any of the knights that you can do massages," Gwen gently scolded, "Just be thankful the King doesn't know about this yet."

Merlin tugged his neckerchief with oily fingers and gulped.

* * *

_End Note: I know that everyone could see the ending a mile away, but I just had a massage and this popped into my head_


	2. Patient: Morgana, Uther et al

"Ouch! Merlin!"

"Sorry, Morgana! Sorry! But you're so tense-"

Uther stopped in his tracks and walked two steps back before flinging the door open without warning, the sound of the door hitting something so hard that it made a sound of wood cracking.

"What is going on here?" the king demanded, taking the scene with scrutiny where the Lady Morgana and the servant, Merlin, sat on a chaise, his ward leaning forward with her elbows resting on the armrest while the boy had his hands on her shoulder from behind.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" someone exclaimed, and when the King turned around, it was Morgana's maidservant, Gwen, who just stood up from her seat at one corner of the room, "We- was just - he-"

"Merlin was giving me a massage, Uther." Morgana said, cutting off the girl's stammer, "I had a bad night and Gwen says Merlin's massages might help ease the tension a bit."

Uther arched a sceptical eyebrow at that. "And Gaius approves of this method?"

"Oh entirely, sire," Gwen replied quickly, "It's pretty effective so far with the others."

"Others?"

Gwen's mouth moved without making a proper sound while Merlin's eyes widened at her undeliberate betrayal. "Umm..."

* * *

Five knights stared at each other from their seats at one of the dining tables in the soldier's common room, none willing to budge, until the blonde leaned back with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I get him on Mondays and Fridays," said Arthur.

"But that means we have to split three days among the rest of us!" protested Sir Leon.

"We would've had more days with him if we didn't listen to his insistence at having 2 days off," Gareth grumbled lowly.

"He needs his rest," Arthur told them, "I don't want to listen to him whine and does a weak work because he's tired."

"You're too soft on him, Arthur," Ector groused.

"Shut up and decide," the prince ordered, "or you're out."

Suddenly, a soldier came running towards their table and after a few excrutiating moments of trying to get his breath to speak, finally reported, "The King found out! He's already told Gaius that Merlin is to attend him on the first night of the each week before supper!"

The prince and the knights stared at the soldier and then at each other before letting their shoulders slump in dejection.

"Damn it."

**--- end XD**


End file.
